Don't Let Me Remember
by LavenderJessicaMay
Summary: Vlad and Erin have been together for a while, but Erin's nightmares are putting strain on the relationship. Vlad offers to remove the nightmares from her memory in order to bring their relationship back to life.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Me Remember- Chapter 1

A shiver ran up my back as his fangs grazed my neck, my own fangs pushing gently on my bottom lip. His hands ran slowly up my torso, stopping to slowly start pushing my dress strap down off my shoulder.

I turned, lightly brushing my lips against his as I pushed off his shoulders onto the floor with a small smile.

My dress soon followed it as he lay me down onto the bed, and I thanked god I had bought some sexy new underwear to wear tonight.

I gasped as he bent to kiss his way down my breasts as my hands ran down his chest undoing his black silk shirt. It fell to the floor and I admired the perfectly smoothed, muscled chest that lay beneath it.

My eyes suddenly focused on my shoulder, confused at how smooth the skin was there. Where were the crystal fragments?

I was sure I hadn't imagined his disastrous wedding night to the girl whose name I always forgot, and the ring exploding creating our bond and embedding itself in me.

I looked down at Vlad and screamed, because I was now looking at my brothers blood covered face. And when I looked closer, I realised it was my blood…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let Me Remember – Chapter 2

I jerked awake screaming, the tears pouring down my face. I ran my hands down my chest quickly, looking for the blood I knew deep down wasn't there.

Vlad appeared on the bed next to me as I shook, turning my face to let me sob into his shoulder as I clung to him.

Eventually I was able to pull away and look at him, his face full of concern.

"Same dream?"

I nodded, and he pulled me to him again and I nuzzled into his shoulder. He put his hand under my chin, lifting my lips to him to kiss me gently.

My own body responded with more passion than I expected but suddenly I didn't care as things began to follow the beginning of my dream.

A sudden flash of my brothers blood stained face forced me to speed across the room to the chair in the corner of the room, facing Vlad as he looked back at me in confusion closely followed by understanding and anger.

"Why… why won't you let me erase the dream from your memory? Can't you see how much I need you?"

He stood slowly and walked back out the room as the tears rolled down my face


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Let Me Remember – Chapter 3

The sounds of fighting echoed down the corridor and I winced. Vlad didn't believe in fighting unless he was very angry or upset about something.

I hesitated briefly, then followed the sounds to the training room. I stood in the doorway and watched as Vlad fought his new trainer; knocking him to his knees and swinging the sword at his head, stopping just before he decapitated him.

The trainer clapped slowly as he rose to his feet, congratulating Vlad on his victory, but Vlad just turned to look at me with fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing down here?"

"We need to talk."

He sighed then told his trainer to take a break for an hour, to which the man bowed and sped away. I walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to the bookcase. Vlad hesitated then slowly came to sit next to me.

"So you wanted to talk?"

I took a deep breath then met his eyes as I spoke.

"I want you to wipe the dream from my memory."

He reeled back and I spoke quickly before he could interrupt.

"You aren't the only one, I need you too. I need you to pin me down on this sofa and fuck me so hard I forget my own name. Please do this for me, and do it now."

He studied my face for a minute to make sure I was serious. Then he leaned forward and I fell into his eyes as the erased all traces of the memory from my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Let Me Remember – Chapter 4

Suddenly I was lying on my bed with his lips pressing hard against mine, my body was rippling with electricity as my hips thrust hard against his. Our clothes lay in a pile on the floor and my skin burned at every touch as his hands pulled my legs open.

He paused, hovering just above me so I could see right into his eyes as he positioned his rock hard cock, then he slammed forward and I screamed out his name in pleasure and pain.

He gave me just enough time to adjust to him before he started thrusting hard and fast into me, enough to make the bed rock.

For the next 30 minutes, the only sounds either of us could make were primal screams as he pounded into me. Towards the end I could feel his thrusts pick up the pace and eventually we came together, and he collapsed next to me panting.

Our bodies rippled with little aftershocks as our breathing slowed, and when he could finally speak again Vlad looked down at me with eyes full of love and passion.

"That was better than I could ever have dreamed it."

I smiled up at him then lay my head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and the silence of his heart.


End file.
